


Her own superhero

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Gen, Shuri deserves respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: Shuri was always envious of T'Challa. He got to be the Black Panther, defender of Wakanda. But Shuri could fight too.





	Her own superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Black Panther story I wrote tonight because there was a tumblr post going around mentioning how there weren't a lot of Black Panther stories, so I wanted to fix that. Also, looking at the ones posted, there are more stories about Bucky than Nakia, even though he's in the movie for like two seconds. Also I love Shuri and she deserves the world. Tell me if you guys like it!

              Shuri loved her brother. He was her best friend, and she wouldn’t change that for the world. But sometimes she wished she was the older sibling. She wished _she_ was the one who got to put on the Black Panther suit and defend Wakanda and its people. When she was alone in the workshop, she put the necklace on and transformed into the defender of Wakanda. It felt natural to wear the suit, and she loved the energy it filled her with.

              Shuri knew it wasn’t her place, though. She was a scientist, and she loved it. She loved knowing she was helping her people, and she loved the thrill of watching her new invention amaze those who saw it. She loved the praise her father used to give her whenever she described her new designs and plans.

              But, what if she also had the Black Panther’s strength? She could use her scientific mind to lead and her strength to protect those she cared about. It would be perfect. She could lead Wakanda into a new age; one where they could help the rest of the world. T’Challa was wise, sure, but he still thought as a warrior, just like every leader before him. If _she_ was the Black Panther, she would be different.

              That’s why, when Zuri asked if anyone would challenge T’Challa for the crown, she volunteered. It wasn’t until she saw everyone’s panicked looks in her direction that she realized her mistake. T’Challa’s eyes were wide with fear, and he looked ready to simply surrender the crown, so Shuri smiled and said that they should hurry the ceremony along. Everyone laughed, and after a short fight with M’Baku, T’Challa was crowned king. Shuri congratulated him and excused herself to her workshop.

              Everyone was still out celebrating T’Challa, so she was alone. She immediately put the Black Panther suit on and stared at herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and she knew exactly how every inch of the suit worked. She had mastered the kinetic explosions, and she knew how to always land on her feet. T’Challa was skilled, sure, but he didn’t know the suit like she did.

              “It looks good on you,” a familiar voice praised. Shuri removed the suit immediately and turned to find herself looking at Nakia. Nakia gave her a warm smile and approached casually.

              “Don’t tell-!”

              “T’Challa? I didn’t plan on it. You aren’t the only who’s thought about putting on the suit. I used to watch him train and think about what I would do differently,” Nakia admitted as she stared at the suits on the mannequins. “Once I actually put it on while he was sleeping. It was then that I realized that I could never be the Black Panther. I could put a suit on, sure, but there’s something more to it. It was something I didn’t possess. I am not a warrior. I am a spy. Just like you are a scientist.” Shuri frowned.

              “I could be both,” she argued weakly. Nakia pulled her into a tight hug.

              “You _are_ both. But you are not the Black Panther. You should head back up. I’m sure King T’Challa wants to see his little sister.” Shuri gave a weak smile and followed Nakia back upstairs.

              Shuri forgot about wanting to be the Black Panther for a short while. Things were tense, and Shuri had too much on her mind to worry about it. That is, until she saw T’Challa go over the waterfall’s edge. Nakia led her and her mother away before Killmonger had a chance to take them out as well. There were only two things on Shuri’s mind. Her brother was dead. She needed to get the Black Panther necklace. Her brother was dead. She needed to get the Black Panther necklace.

              Shuri grabbed the necklace as Nakia stole one of the heart-shaped herbs. As they were walking to the Jabari, her mother urged Nakia to drink the flower. Nakia glanced over at Shuri for a split moment before shaking her head. Shuri thought back to their conversation. Nakia was a spy. She wasn’t the Black Panther. But Shuri… maybe she could be.

              “No. It should be M’Baku,” Nakia argued. Shuri bit back an argument. Now was not the time. Not while they were still grieving her brother. She kept the necklace tight against her body. That was one thing she wouldn’t give up.

              Everything went quickly after that. T’Challa was still alive, so he was given the heart-shaped herb to restore his strength. Shuri gave over the necklace without any argument or an explanation. Nakia gave a sympathetic smile before the group rushed back to fight Killmonger. There was no time to come up with an elaborate plan; they had to work with what they had. Shuri and Nakia armed themselves and braced for a fight.

              It was during her fight with Killmonger that things began to make sense to Shuri. She knew the suit better than anyone; it was her design. She knew its every flaw and malfunction and weakness and yet here she was, being overtaken by the very thing she designed. At first, she could overpower him with her weapons, but Killmonger had resolve and strength that Shuri couldn’t match. She was forced back despite her best efforts, and as soon as her weapons were broken, she didn’t stand a chance. If T’Challa hadn’t thrown Killmonger into the mountain and away from her, she would’ve died. That moment hit hard for Shuri. How could she ever expect to be the Black Panther if she couldn’t even defeat a knockoff version who didn’t know how the suit worked?

              The fight was over; they won. Killmonger was dead. Shuri was exhausted. Nakia made sure she was alright before resigning to her house for a well-deserved rest. Okoye took care of the wounded Dora Milaje. T’Challa worked things out with W’Kabi and Agent Ross, and there was peace in Wakanda once again.

              Shuri didn’t step foot in the workshop for almost two weeks. She couldn’t look at the weapons that had been used by and against her own people. She couldn’t see the reminder that Killmonger’s suit was her creation. Instead, Shuri spent time with her mother and brother, helping to recover Wakanda’s balance and working on the outreach program.

              It was during this time that Nakia approached her again. Things were beginning to settle, though tensions still ran high.

              “You fought well against Erik, Shuri. You should be proud,” Nakia assured her.

              “His suit was my creation. I should’ve been able to beat him, but I lost. He was stronger, even though he only had the suit for a day. He shouldn’t have beaten me,” Shuri admitted. It had been on her mind since it happened. How did she lose? Tears stung at her eyes, but she wiped them away stubbornly. She wasn’t going to cry.

              “Then next time, you win. You create greater tools, ones that work for you, and you become your own Black Panther. You are a warrior, but you are also a scientist. Don’t forget that it was your train invention that won T’Challa that battle. Use that to your advantage so that next time you are ready, and you beat them down. Okay?” Nakia gave Shuri a tight hug and smiled. “I believe in you.”

              “Thank you,” Shuri answered, and she meant it. Nakia had a point. Shuri _wasn’t_ the Black Panther. The Black Panther was just a warrior. She was so much more than that. She was a warrior; she was a scientist; she was a Wakandan. She would protect Wakanda _her_ way. With scientific advancements and weapons to protect them, and she would make sure nothing like this ever happened again. She was her own Black Panther.


End file.
